Gentle Clouds
by Nemrith
Summary: Rainbow Dash gets into an argument with Applejack and leaves her on poor terms. She goes to Fluttershy's in order to calm down and get some advice. However, that advice while unexpected, is welcome. Lemons after pt2.
1. Part 1: The Fight

Part 1: The Fight

" Applejack, why don't you come in and take a load off your hooves, Granny Smith is out playing bridge with her poker buddies, and Big Macintosh won't be back from the Farming Mathematics convention for another two days!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, from a nearby cloud.

" Now Rainbow, you know very well that have to see to these trees, they're not going to take care of themselves you know!" Applejack shouted back to Rainbow Dash.

" The trees can handle themselves tonight! You're just nitpicking now! You and I got the majority of the work done earlier today." Rainbow said, rolling over on her cloud to look at Applejack upside down.

Applejack set down her rope to look incredulously at Rainbow Dash. She was shocked that the Pegasus would belittle her work with the trees which were the life blood of the Apple family.

" Rainbow Dash! I don't criticize how you clear the skies. And I didn't when you frightened everypony during nightmare night. Even when it made things very hard for Princess Luna." Applejack noted.

" Oh come on, that was all in good fun Applejack, and hey I get those skies completely clear and I do it fast. It's not a question of quality. Because I do it fast and well." Rainbow Dash responded boastfully.

" At the expense of somepony's comfort I hear." Applejack said, tearing out some more dead wood from the tree she was under.

" But come on, you're really being nitpicky about these trees. You must've gone over this row three times already." Rainbow Dash said, rolling onto her stomach and propping her head up with her front hooves.

" Ah, am not nitpicky!" Applejack said stubbornly, stomping a hoof emphatically on the ground.

" You're being as nitpicky with those trees as Rarity is with dresses!" Rainbow Dash said, an eyebrow raised.

" I am not like RARITY!" Applejack shouted, lassoing Rainbow Dashes cloud with the Pegasus, dragging her down to earth to meet her eyes.

" Hey whoa, take it easy Applejack, it's just you were taking down twigs and stuff. It just seemed to be overkill." Rainbow said, letting the rope sink deeper into the cloud so she could wiggle clear of the lasso to float safely in the air a few yards away from Applejack.

" I care about these trees, and taking care of them, means a better harvest in the future. It pays off to pay ATTENTION!" Applejack shouted, hopping forward uncharacteristically.

Applejack began chasing Rainbow Dash around the orchard with her rope, throwing it up repeatedly, attempting to catch Rainbow Dash with it. Each time that the lasso went up, Rainbow Dash would narrowly dodge it, sacrificing some of the sparsely placed clouds that had been scheduled for the evening and night.

" Applejack, it's not like I was lying to you! I'm just pointing out the similarities!" Rainbow Dash, said dodging the lasso narrowly once more.

" Hold still! You inconsiderate, fiendish bird horse!" Applejack shouted angrily, almost incoherent with frustration.

Rainbow Dash flew lower, this time using trees to protect her. Stopping abruptly when Applejack called her a 'bird horse'. The lasso caught her and brought her into Applejack's waiting arms. Where the Earth pony aggressively hugged her.

" Wait wait WAIT!" Rainbow Dash said, confused and offended at the remark that had gotten her caught in the first place.

" Ahm forgiving you." Applejack said, blushing, her face clear up to her ears turning red.

" I'm a Pegasus, not some ' flying bird horse'." Rainbow said gruffly.

" Ah said 'Fiendish bird horse'."Applejack corrected her.

" And I'm not fiendish either. I can't believe you'd say something like that. And who said I wanted your forgiveness anyway! You're the one being unreasonably fussy over those Apple Trees!" Rainbow Dash retorted, flying higher and higher into the sky to get away from the maddeningly frustrating Applejack.

" I am not being fussy about these trees!" Applejack could be heard on the distant ground, as Rainbow Dash flew higher and away.

_Where will I go now? I don't want to go home, it's so lonely there. And Applejack's got me all riled up over her Apples... Twilight said something about studying with a filly, and Pinkie said she was going to be busy, maybe Fluttershy is still up..._ Rainbow Dash thought to herself.

Reader's Note: I feel like it's necessary to say that I DON'T hate Applejack, or Rarity. It's just how the story played out. And to be completely honest, I wanted to write out the fight so I could reference it later, I already had a good portion of pt2(formerly pt1 in my head) written when I realized that I didn't know what RD and AJ were fighting about. As always, I appreciate any reviews, I'd prefer them to be more than a 1-10 rating, but if that's all you have time for that's great too. Don't worry after this, it's pretty much FlutterDash all the way.


	2. Part 2: A Ready Ear

Part 2: A Ready Ear

" Fluttershy, are you home?" Rainbow Dash asked, circling around Fluttershy's cottage on the outskirts of the everfree forest.

" Rainbow Dash, is that you? What brings you to my part of the woods so late?" Fluttershy asked calmly and curiously from the safety of her cottage. Rainbow Dash could see her from one of the second story windows.

" Applejack and I had another... disagreement." Rainbow said, flying over to the window that Fluttershy was at.

" Oh... well that's too bad... do you want to come in and talk about it over a cup of tea?" Fluttershy asked, opening the window wide enough for Rainbow Dash to easily fly through.

" Sure, do you have any orange and lemon tea? That stuff last time was AWEsome." Rainbow Dash said, flying in and landing neatly on Fluttershy's sofa, tucking her wings neatly.

" Yes, I'll put some on right away. What were you arguing about with Applejack?" Fluttershy asked, lighting a fire in her stove and putting in the right mix of tea leaves and herbs for Rainbow's tea.

" She's obsessed with those trees. I helped her out a bit at Sweet Apple Acres today to clear dead branches from trees, but she was going back over trees with what seemed like a fine tooth comb. I told her to chill, but she didn't take it well." Rainbow Dash said, reclining and putting one of her hooves over the back of the sofa.

" Well, they are her livelihood, not everyone has a royal commission to maintain the weather like you do Dash." Fluttershy said, pulling out some biscuits for them to eat with the tea. She poured her own Tea which had already been started before Rainbow Dashes arrival.

" I know that, but she's treating each tree like Bloomberg, you remember that fiasco don't you? How am I supposed to compete with that? How am I supposed to compete with an entire orchard of Bloombergs? Can't she see how awesome I am?" Rainbow Dash asked Fluttershy, accepting the hot orange and lemon tea that Fluttershy had brewed for her.

" Applejack's a very hard working Earth Pony. And she cares a lot about her work. It's not so different than your dedication to your flying prowess, is it?" Fluttershy asked, nibbling on one of the biscuits.

" Whose side are you on anyway? She's spending more time with those trees than she is with me! We haven't even been able to have sexy time this week!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.  
>" That's what you're really upset about, isn't it?" Fluttershy asked, sipping her hot green tea.<p>

" Upset about what?" Rainbow Dash wondered dipping a biscuit in the honey sweetened tea.

" Sexy time, it seems to me perfectly clear that you aren't getting fully satisfied with Applejack working full time." Fluttershy noted, using her wing closest to Rainbow Dash to caress Dashes wing.

" Do you think she'll mind? She knows I confide in you when we fight, but Applejack seems like a fairly traditional pony... I don't know how she'll take me spending the night in another pony's bed..." Rainbow Dash said hesitantly.

" We're all friends." Fluttershy said, setting down her tea and biscuits to kiss Rainbow Dash softly on the neck.

Reader's Note: I love Fluttershy to bits, and I feel like I didn't give proper credit to how I feel about Rainbow Dash in Scootaloo's Origin. In this story, other than genuine tender love, I want to warm you to the concept of polyamory, a term I learned a couple years ago which basically means multiple loves, for people whose single relationship is unable to fulfill ALL of their needs, loves for companionship, emotional, and spiritual fulfillment. People reading this should be over 17, and therefore be capable of discussing or analyzing the concept calmly and rationally.


	3. Part 3: The Importance of Hygiene

Part 3: The Importance of Hygiene

Warning: Lemony goodness ahead, skip if do not want.

" Fluttershy, we've known each other for years. But I'm not sure if I'm ready for this." Rainbow Dash said, carefully tucking her wings tightly to her body, scooting a bit away from Fluttershy.

" Rainbow, I thought... You come over whenever Applejack and you get into a fight. We spend so much time together... and even though you and I are so different we seem to get along so well..." Fluttershy said, hurt by Rainbow Dashes rejection.

" We do get along well Fluttershy, it's just that you took me by surprise is all. I'm used to being the one that starts stuff." Rainbow Dash said, turning to comfort Fluttershy.

" What was that you just said? That 'we're all friends'? What did you mean by that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

" I meant that we all had desires to confide in one another intimately, You and Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Twilight, Rarity and Spike, even me. Few ponies come this far out. And when you said that you didn't get to have much time with Applejack, I thought you'd like to try a night with me." Fluttershy said, blushing. And taking up her tea to sip upon again.

" You just took me by surprise. That's all." Rainbow Dash said, letting her wings relax and caress Fluttershy's wing. She moved closer to Fluttershy and sneaked a quick kiss in between the shy pegasus' sips of hot tea.

Rainbow Dash could taste the distinct flavor of the tea in Fluttershy's mouth as the kiss was returned fully and they embraced one another on the meticulously maintained sofa. Their wings played upon each other, exploring the feathered creases and hardening each other.

" Oh uh, sorry." Fluttershy said when she accidentally spilled some tea on Rainbow Dash while trying to set it down in the passion of the moment.

" That's okay, I should probably take a bath." Rainbow Dash said, winking suggestively at Fluttershy.

" Right, I'll draw one for you right away." Fluttershy said, blushing. She extracted herself from the couch and Rainbow Dash, her wings straightening out and extending to their full length and breadth.

" Make sure there's room for both of us, okay?" Rainbow said.

" Why's that?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

" Because you're a little dirty too." Rainbow Dash said, splashing a little bit of her tea on Fluttershy's flank.

" Umm, OH, I see." Fluttershy said, her wings flexing excitedly and trotting off to the bathroom.

Rainbow Dash cleared the tea and biscuits, leaving them in the kitchen for later. Going to check on Fluttershy after checking to make sure none of the animals would be there to disturb them. It was after Celestia had lowered the sun and Luna had raised the moon, that Rainbow Dash went in to check on Fluttershy, who was testing the water temperature.

" Think fast!" Rainbow said, pushing her into the tub, and hopping in after her.

" Rainbow, you surprised me!" Fluttershy said, righting herself in the tub to face the proud blue pegasus.

" That's the point, after all." Rainbow Dash said, pushing her mane out of her eyes to look directly at Fluttershy, and splash some water towards her.

" Oh Rainbow Dash... " Fluttershy said, tackling Rainbow in the bath and kissing her passionately.

" You're pretty good at kissing, here's a little reward." rainbow Dash said, tracing small light circles on Fluttershy's inner flank tickling the yellow pegasus.

" Oh Dash, I've waited so long for this night." Fluttershy said, caressing Dashes' wings and pressing into the massage.

" Fluttershy, if you think I'm fast in the air, just see what I can do between you're legs." Rainbow Dash said, slipping down between Fluttershy's flanks and under the water, reaching up with her tongue, where it found purchase.

" Ooh Rainbow Dash, deeper..." Fluttershy said arching her back in pleasure. She saw Dashes legs spread wide acceptingly behind her, and she shifted position to return the favor.

Rainbow Dash got Fluttershy off with her dextrous tongue, and moments later, Fluttershy got Rainbow Dash, causing a small geyser of liquid to shoot up out of the water. After which they finished bathing and dried each other off, exploring each other's body.

" Ah that was great, and we're both squeaky clean." Dash said, rubbing one of Fluttershy's wings to emphasize. She was rewarded with a firm tone as the wing obligingly squeaked.

" Perhaps, a snack before we head to bed?" Fluttershy giggled folding her wings against her body before suggestively and purposefully nudging Rainbow Dash on the way out of the room.

Reader's Note: I hadn't intended daily updates, but given my other chores and the like, I have plenty of time to sort of sit back, twiddle my thumbs and mull over 'plot' development. As always, reviews, advice, and encouragement are welcome. It is a large part of my motivation to speed along updates(typical update time is supposedly once a week).


	4. Part 4: Sleep Over

Part 4: Sleep over

" I have some Strawberries and Grapes we can snack on in bed." Fluttershy said moving some of her food into bowls.

" Sounds good, Fluttershy, want some help carrying them up?" Rainbow Dash asked.

" Sure Rainbow." She said, smiling pleasantly and placing the bowls on the wings that the happy blue Pegasus extended for her.

The two made their way up to Fluttershy's bedroom. Rainbow Dash set the bowls down and watched as Fluttershy laid down.

" Is that some sort of invitation?" Rainbow Dash asked, seeing Fluttershy spread before her.

" If that's okay with you, or do you want to go first?" Fluttershy said.

" We'll see." Rainbow Dash said, taking a strawberry, licking it and running it along Fluttershy's wings, kissing her passionately, and inserting it in her soft, receptive nether region.

" Oh Dash, Eat me!" Fluttershy proclaimed opening her legs more widely.

" If you say so." Rainbow Dash said dropping from Fluttershy's mouth to her sensitive lower lips. She explored them more carefully than she had in the bath. Circling the strawberry within digging behind it with her tongue and scooping it out, elliciting a pleasured shudder from Fluttershy.

" Dash, that felt so good..." Fluttershy said, falling over onto Rainbow Dash passionately, nibbling on Dashes erect wing while pulling her up to kiss her shortly after. She ground her pelvis against Dashes.

" Fluttershy, mmm..." Dash said, hugging the other pegasus as they collapsed into the bed to spend a passionate night together. Teasing each other with the fruits they'd brought up. And at times returning for others.

Reader's Note: I didn't want this story to get too repetitive. Going to make the next part more story, less porn.


	5. Part 5: The Morning After

Part 5: The Morning After

" Fluttershy, thanks for a wonderful night." Rainbow Dash said.

" Just remember, you promised to talk to Applejack today." Fluttershy reminded her. The sheets sliding off of her flank as she walked downstairs to refill her tea cup.

" What about another Rainbow Dash 10 second special?" Rainbow Dash offered, stretching.

" Rainbow Dash. You promised." Fluttershy stated, all business once more.

" Fluttershy, come on you know how hugely stubborn Applejack is! Say you'll come with me? To convince her?" Rainbow Dash asked.

" I was planning on following you out there, to make sure you'd follow through regardless, my dear." Fluttershy said, sipping the cool green tea which had spent the night downstairs while they were otherwise preoccupied. The flavor varied greatly from that of when it was hot and reminded Fluttershy of green tea flavored gelato

" You... were? I don't remember you being this creepy." Rainbow Dash said nervously.

" I wasn't going to be sneaking behind you like some sort of pony thief in the dark. I would've asked you politely if I could escort you to Sweet Apple Acres, and if that wasn't alright with you I would've met you there." Fluttershy explained.

" After breakfast then?" Rainbow Dash asked.

" After breakfast." Fluttershy agreed, as she began whipping up something good to eat from hay in her pantry. More fruits, some grasses and a shake with some ice in her blender.

Fluttershy cooked up some eggs and put both plates on the table heaped with hay fries, wheat shakes, chopped up berries, apples and flowers. She and Rainbow Dash had a quiet breakfast over the table that Fluttershy had gotten repaired by Big Macintosh.

" That was delicious. I should let you cook for me more often." Rainbow Dash said, flicking her tail gratefully.

" Flight or foot?" Fluttershy asked, leaving the kitchen.

" Flight of course, do you think you can keep up?" Rainbow Dash asked, taking to the air as she said it.

" I think I might be able to surprise you." Fluttershy said as they left the cottage.

" When did you have time to feed the animals? We spent the entire night at play and slept well into the morning." Rainbow Dash commented, noting that the animals were all up and had food in their dishes, troughs, and feeders.

" _You _slept through half the morning my dear. _I_ didn't. And I got it all done before you woke up, without waking you up." Fluttershy said, preening herself in midair.

" Sure you're sneaky, but I wonder how fast you really got it done... Race you to Sweet Apple Acres!" Rainbow Dash said, shooting off after the farm at a high speed.

Fluttershy muttered something to herself before charging after Rainbow Dash. In her rush she charged past Dash, ruffling her feathers with a quiet sonic boom, throwing Rainbow off her aim. Right before reaching the farm, Fluttershy turned, flying backwards to see Rainbow Dash catch up to her, and pass her by, beating her only by moments to Sweet Apple Acres.

" Applejack? Applejack! I'm sorry about last night! Please come out and talk to me, us." Rainbow Dash shouted.

" Rainbow Dash, ahm surprised you'd show yer face around here." Applejack said, appearing from the loft of the barn, lasso in mouth.

" Hey, I talked to Fluttershy last night. It was wrong of my to accuse you of being as nitpicky as Rarity. She explained that your trees are your livelihood and it's extremely important for you to take care of them, so they will take care of you." Rainbow explained hurriedly

" Somehow, I doubt she used so many words." Applejack said, squinting at Fluttershy, who cringed nervously.

Reader's Note: I know that Eggs are technically baby chicks and Fluttershy should be horrified, but I got the idea from Rarity. Blame her.(S2E5) Taking the Shy-Boom from other fic artists, looked cool, defies physics, but then again so does magic so phlbbt-raspberry-.


	6. Part 6: Rejection

Part 6: Rejection

" Applejack, I talked to Rainbow Dash, and it seemed like she was... not really being neglected, but needed someone to... help her blow off steam. I hope you don't mind me helping her out." Fluttershy said, landing and firmly planting her feet on the ground.

" What kind of help did you give her?" Applejack asked Suspiciously.

" I slept with her. She was in a huff about you loving your trees more than her. I'm sure you know that, as it sounded like that was the note you two left off at. After explaining the issue I comforted her, and corrected her perspective." Fluttershy noted.

" Hey don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Rainbow Dash said grumpily.  
>" Let her speak Rainbow. Comforted her? You slept with her? I'm hurt Dash, I'm not special enough for you?" Applejack told Rainbow Dash, her eyes welling up with unspilled tears.<p>

" Applejack! I didn't go there to sleep with her! Fluttershy and I were talking the argument over and she came on to me! I knew you were going to be spending the better part of the night picking the trees over, so it didn't seem so bad to stave off her loneliness. It really did help me get rid of my pent up frustrations." Rainbow Dash explained, speaking quickly.

Applejack avoided speaking anymore, her lasso roping the two Pegasi together, they tried to call out, and she plunged a couple of apples into their mouths before dragging them into the barn and shutting the door behind her.

" Applejack... what are you doing?" Rainbow Dash asked, nervously from the ground.

" We haven't been able to have sex for just a week and you go of to Fluttershy and spend a whole night doing the things to her that you should've been doing to me! What do you think I'm going to do?" Applejack asked.

" I guess you want us to do to you what we did to each other last night?" Fluttershy surmised from next to Rainbow Dash.

" Yeah, close there Fluttershy. I want us to have us here a proper threesome." Applejack said, locking the door to the barn and releasing them from their bonds.

" Oh, but I don't have any of the things I have back at my cottage." Fluttershy said, putting her portion of rope into a neat pile next to her as she stood up.

" I'm sure we can improvise Fluttershy."Rainbow Dash said, flexing her wings now that they were free.

" Where do we start?" Applejack asked, excited rather than angry.

" Get on your back." Rainbow Dash said, running one of her wings along Applejack's back lightly.

Applejack shivered in excitement. Letting Fluttershy kiss her and push her over onto her back. After Applejack was on her back Rainbow Dash explored her moist nether region with her dextrous tongue.

" You're so nice helpin' me out." Applejack said, stretching out and spreading out her legs so Rainbow could more easily access her sex.

" Applejack, I've a bit of an ache between my legs as well, if you wouldn't mind helping me out?" Fluttershy asked, pausing in her necking of Applejack to show Applejack her flank. And the throbbing wet sex between her hind legs.

" Let me see what I can do for ya." Applejack said, leaning towards Fluttershy's flank.

Fluttershy obligingly met her half way, letting Applejack explore her. Once Applejack was started Fluttershy began stimulating Rainbow Dash's sex. Once they were all linked head to tail they formed a soft moaning triangle.

Reader's Note: This is going on longer than I expected, but hey, I am beholden to the Characters. If Applejack wants an orgy she can have it.


	7. Part 7: Forgiveness

Part 7: Forgiveness

The three ponies proceeded to indulge Applejack, allowing her to tie them up, and be tied by them while there was a curious parade of experimentation. Applejack had them try things they'd not imagined before.

" Rainbow Dash, lift Fluttershy a little higher, I wonder how many apples she can fit" Applejack said, a barrel of fresh apples near at hand, she herself had already fit five into her flexible sex. And Rainbow Dash had seven lodged in hers.

" Applejack, I didn't know that apples could be used this way." Fluttershy said from her rope harness which was anchored to a nearby wooden pillar after being run up to a pulley anchored in the ceiling.

" How's this?" Rainbow Dash asked, leaning on the rope, lifting Fluttershy up a few inches.

" Just right." Applejack said, easing three apples into Fluttershy.

" So... what are we supposed to do now?" Fluttershy asked.

" We pleasure the apples out of each other and eat them." Applejack suggested.

" okay..." Fluttershy said, flexing her wings to indicate that she was ready to be let down.

" I wouldn't have guessed you knew how to do this sort of thing with ropes Applejack." Rainbow Dash said, referring to their intricate harnesses, which they'd spent nearly an hour tying each other into.

" It's a little something I learned from... Another pegasus a while ago." Applejack said, crossing her front legs shyly.

" Another pegasus? Someone we know perhaps?" Fluttershy asked, biting and severing the binding ropes that held her aloft and slowly easing herself to the ground, where Applejack began almost immediately pleasure her, tickling her with both her right hoof and her tongue.

" Maybe an appaloosan Pegasus?" Rainbow Dash asked.

" mmm...nope." Applejack said coyly between her passionate kisses of Fluttershy's sopping sex.

" Over here Dashie, Applejack looks about ready." Fluttershy said, licking her lips as she anticipated the taste of the Blue Pegasus.

" You just want to eat me out." Rainbow Dash said, walking over to Applejack running an erect wing softly along Fluttershy's and then Applejack's back. When she got to Applejack's hindquarters the small circle of ponies eating each other out was complete.

" Oh Rainbow... I forgive you." Applejack said, shuddering as Rainbow found her most sensitive spot, causing her to launch one of the apples within her into Rainbow's waiting mouth.

" I'm so glad we all get along so well." Rainbow said using the apple juice from the chewed up apple as a lubricant to further stimulate Applejack.

" Maybe we should do something like this again sometime.." Fluttershy said, her wings quite stiff and twitchy as Applejack's tender ministrations caused her to orgasm.

Reader's Note: Thus concludes this story. Towards the end I was running out of ideas. Note, ponies in this fic have done things that I personally wouldn't recommend you try without some sort of professional supervision or intimate knowledge of human to pony anatomy. I hope you enjoyed it. This last chapter was sort of weird to write... I don't know if I'll be able to keep up the two stories a month release schedule. But I'll try. Also, I know that it being New Years Eve I've managed to miss my deadline for the better part of Europe and anything east of it, I'd like to offer my sincere apologies if my profile page was misleading in terms of completion dates.


End file.
